Resident Evil: The Two Halves
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a few Resident Evil characters come into our world? What happens when one of them is the soulmate to a normal young female?
1. What If

Authors Note: Alright! I know I shouldn't really make another story but I don't want to loose this idea I have. So anyways! Here we go!

Resident Evil: The Two Halves

Remember the story? The one about how Zeus, father of all gods, created humans? But he didn't like the fact that they had four arms, four legs, and two heads. So he split them in half and sent them into different places. Trying to find their other half... Hence were we get the word "Soulmate".

So what if the other half you find is something your not? I remember the day when I met him and something felt off. He was dark and wanting power... And me on the other hand I just wanted to get through life and try to be different for once.

Little did I know the day I met him would also be the day I found my other half.

Oh did I mention that he's not even supposed to be real?


	2. Bang

**Authors Note: I know first chapter was just introducing everything. So onto the actual thing!**

**WARNING! VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS IN OUR WORLD!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything but my OC and my ideas.**

**Pairings: WeskerxOCxChris**

**Resident Evil: The Two Halves**

**Chapter 1: Bang**

It was like any other normal day in this small quiet town of Letts, Iowa. Everything was just simply... Boring. Somewhere off of G-40, A young female stood outside wearing a purple jacket, black jeans, and black shirt. She didn't wear any shoes because of how nice the weather had been for the last few weeks. She looked around with her blue hues as she let out a small sigh. "Finally... Away from all of this mess." She said. This young female's name was Serenity Frost. She lived with her mother and her mother's boyfriend, Jason.

Serenity frowned slightly as she listened to mp3 player, the music was blarring but she didn't care at all. She was listening to Wind of maddness or best known as Wesker's theme. Serenity knew she still could hear the sounds of both her mother and her boyfriend fighting. She knew that it was about her and how she was addicted to Resident Evil 5 but she worked part time as well. "He shouldn't be complaining about that... I bring in money that we all use. So what if I spend my spare time on my xbox 360 and play Resident Evil 5..." She thought.

It was true Serenity did have her downfalls at times of being lazy and not wanting to do anything but she also had her strengths of doing almost everything for her mother since she was terminally ill.

Serenity closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head. "No... If Wesker was here he would just ignore it and leave... So would Chris..." She thought. Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker was two of Serenity's favorite characters from the Resident Evil series. She had to admit though she was never a fan of Chris until Resident Evil 5.

The wind suddenly picked up and became strong. Serenity didn't like the outlook of how the weather changed so suddenly. She quickly turned around but she was too late. A tree branch hit her in the head causing her to fall down onto the sidewalk. Serenity whinced slightly as she tried moving. "H-Help." She whispered. Serenity felt her eyelids become heavy as she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and a car door slamming shut. "H-Help." She tried calling out again.

A male who was built very well and had dark brown hair quickly kneeled down next to the female. "Are you alright?" He asked. Serenity tried to speak again but couldn't so she moved her right hand up and did a thumbs down. "I'll get this tree branch off of you." He said quickly grabbing on to the branch and began pulling on it. Serenity whinced more in pain as the male pulled the branch off of her.

The male quickly threw the branch off to the side and carefully picked Serenity up. "I better take you to the hospital." He said. Serenity nodded her head as she looked at the male before her. "W-Who are you?" She asked. The young male smiled as he opened the back door to the car. "Chris... Chris Redfield." He said. Serenity raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "I must be creating all of this because I'm in shock yeah...That's what it is." She thought as she was laid down onto the back seat.

The car door quickly closed and Chris got into the drivers seat. "I promise I won't go too fast." He said. Serenity shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay...Great time to be a safe driver, Chris when you have someone who is hurt." She thought. Serenity closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

**Two hours later...**

Serenity awoke to being in a hospital room and an IV in her arm. She let out a groan as she felt a little woozy. "W-What happened?" She thought. A male doctor who had blonde hair and sunglasses walked into the room. "That's a little odd... Sunglasses? At night? He kinda looks like Wesker..." Serenity thought. The male doctor looked at Serenity then at her chart. "Ah, glad to see you're awake, Miss Frost." He said. Serenity raised an eyebrow as she heard his voice. "Please just call me Serenity." She said. The male held a needle in his other hand. "I believe you need to have more rest, Serenity." He said injecting the liquid into her IV.

Serenity quickly shook her head no and looked at the male doctor whose eyes were glowing reddish orange. "W-Wesker..." She whispered. Wesker quickly grabbed Serenity by the throat. "How do you know me?" He growled. Serenity clawed at his hands as she was loosing air. "I-I'm not telling you anything! Your supposed t-to be dead!" She said. Wesker was beginning to loose his patients with this girl. "Tell me now or I will kill you." He said, his voice cold.

Serenity closed her eyes tightly and laughed as she best as she could. "Y-Your not real... That's how..." She said. Wesker growled as he threw her against the wall and pinned her arms down. Serenity whinced in pain as she tried her best to move under his grasp. "But I am real...I'm right here infront of you... Maybe I should kill you just to prove it." He said. Serenity glared at Wesker for a few moments as she closed her eyes tightly as she bit down on his right arm. Wesker quickly slapped Serenity with his left hand and held her up by her throat again.

Serenity had blood running out of her mouth and tried to best not to swallow it. "Gross... Worst idea there, Serenity." She thought. Just as Wesker was about to throw Serenity again, Chris came running into the room. "Wesker! Leave her alone!" He yelled. Wesker looked over at Chris for a few moments then looked back at Serenity. "We will finish this later, Miss Frost." He said quickly throwing Serenity into Chris. Wesker quickly jumped out the window and began to run.

"You alright?" Chris asked looked at Serenity. She groaned as she wiped her lips clean of the blood. "Y-Yeah...But Chris... We have to talk." She said.

**Authors End Note:**

**I know I kinda rushed the beginning but I promise to make it up to you with Chapter 2! :3**

**Review!**


	3. The Game Is Set

Authors Note:

Thank you to those who did leave a great review!

I hope this chapter does some justice and I hope more people might review on this story sometime soon.

Chapter 2: The Game Is Set

Serenity slowly stood up and walked back over to the bed. She whinced slightly at seeing the IV had been ripped out of her hand. "Look... Chris... I'm not sure how to explain this to you..." She said sitting down. Chris raised an eyebrow as he looked at Serenity. "Explain what exactly?" He asked walking closer towards her.

Serenity frowned slightly as she looked at Chris then looked down. "This isn't supposed to happen... You're not supposed to be here... Neither is Wesker... I thought Wesker died when both you and Sheva used two RPGs on him... This doesn't make much sense..." She said.

Chris shook his head as he looked at Serenity. "What are you trying to say, Serenity?" He asked. Serenity gently bit down on her lower lip as she looked down at the floor. "Everything that happened... At the mansion... Raccoon City... Umbrella... It's all part of a game that a company called Capcom made up... That's why I said you're not supposed to be here... Neither should Wesker... It's just not possible." She said.

Chris took everything thing in as he heard her spoke then shook his head. "You couldn't know what happened at Raccoon City... Or what happened at mansion... Who are you exactly? You work for Wesker don't you?" He said, raising his voice slightly. Serenity flinched as she noticed Chris raising his voice slightly. "N-No... I don't work for Wesker... I could never do that... Wait... What is the last thing you remember before ending up here?" She asked.

Chris thought for a few moments as he looked at Serenity. "I remember being at the BSAA getting my orders for my next mission and getting the news I have a new partner." He said. Serenity shook her head as she tried to fit the pieces together and sighed. "This doesn't make much sense... So I'm taking a wild guess here... Sheva isn't going to be apart of this now... So which means... I'm your partner instead..." She said. As they both sat in silence for awhile Serenity stood up and gently put her hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Look... I know I seem like a shady character right now... Because of what I know about what happened... And about who I know... But you have to trust me when I say we have to work together to stop Wesker... If we don't... He's going to release an extremely deadly virus... Let's just put it this way... You thought the T-Virus was bad? Just wait and see what Wesker has in store..." She said.

Chris shook his head as he moved away from Serenity and began to walk out of the room. Serenity quickly balled her hand into a fist as she looked down and shook her head. "Chris! Think about Jill! Would she want you do be doing this? Just allowing Wesker to walk all over you? Think about your sister, Claire!" She yelled.

Chris stopped walking as he heard her mention his latest partner, Jill Valentine then his sister Claire. He quickly turned around and walked back into her room. "What do you even know? Why do you even care?" He asked.

Serenity raised her hand up and hit her hand on his cheek. "What do I know? Why do I even care? Chris... I have people I have to look out for... Just like you do... And what do I know? I know for a fact if we don't stop Wesker... We will be dead... And so will Jill." She said. Chris raised an eyebrow as he looked at Serenity. "Jill is dead... She fell out of the window with Wesker..." He said.

Serenity quickly shook her head no as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Chris... Listen to me... Jill is alive but she's been brainwashed by Wesker... I know that for a fact. Believe me... If this is anything like how Resident Evil 5 is... Then we will be running into Wesker and Jill soon again." She said.

Before Chris had a moment to even reply a loud crashing sound came from within another room and screams could be heard through out the whole hospital. "Shit..." Chris muttered under his breath. Serenity quickly grabbed her clothes and began to take off her hospital gown. "H-Hey! Couldn't you wait until I was out of here?" Chris said, catching a glimpse of Serenity somewhat naked.

Serenity blushed deeply as she shook her head no as she put her bra and shirt on. "N-No because I have a feeling we have uninvited guests we need to take care of." She said pulling on her pants.

Chris shook his head as he looked at Serenity. "Oh no. You are staying put here awhile I take care of this." He said. Serenity glared at Chris for a few moments and sighed. "Why is it... I get this feeling you don't trust me one bit?" She said. Chris laughed slightly as he smiled a little. "I do just a little but I don't want you to get hurt even more than you already are." He said.

Serenity blushed slightly as she knew he was right and nodded her head. "Alright but... I swear if Wesker comes back... I'm going to kick your ass." She said. Chris chuckled slightly as he nodded his head in agreement. "I hardly doubt he's going to make another visit here. I promise I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room and into the hallway.

As a few moments past, Serenity sat on the hospital bed beginning to worry about Chris. "He can handle himself... He's done it before... Geez... Get ahold of yourself! It's not like Wesker is gonna show up again... I hope not." She said.

The sound of clapping could be heard coming closer to the room Serenity was in. "Bravo, Miss Frost. I do have to say... You do know your history." A male voice said.

Serenity shivered as she knew it was Wesker. "And I know what exactly your planning, Wesker... I won't let you release Uroboros out into the world... I'll die first before I let that happen." She said. Wesker smirked slightly as he entered the room and looked at Serenity. "Oh so you do know my plan... It doesn't matter though... I'll have you joining my side before Chris gets back." He said as he smirked more.

Authors End Note:

CLIFFHANGER! 8D

Review!


End file.
